


Lie To Me

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, he'll get exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: _Razor_  
> A/N: Originally written for [**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/) the Second. The prompts were "fuck me and make me a drink" and "baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun" from the Lady Gaga song "Pokerface".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

Kara pins Lee against the wall of his quarters in Pegasus and kisses him like she's going to devour him.

"Sam couldn't make it?" he grits out, trying to ignore the way his body strains toward her.

"Frak Sam," she says. "Just you and me tonight, Lee. Got any history to work out, better do it."

"Happy birthday," he says. "I didn't get you anything."

"Just frak me and make me a drink," she says. "I'm a simple creature, Commander. That's all I ever wanted."

"You frakking lie," he says, but he kisses her back. He can feel her smiling against his mouth. Kara Thrace, queen of complications. "You know all you have to do is ask."

"Now who's lying?" she says, low and cruel. "What's the fun if there's no fight in it?" She undoes his pants with practiced hands. Gods, she fraks him like she flies: with some kind of out of this world skill, so natural she could do it in her sleep, so fierce that he can't get enough of watching her, of being there with her. Gets her in the same kind of trouble, too, but with her hands and oh gods, her mouth on his cock he can't care. He grabs a handful of her hair, hauls her back up. It's too good; it'll be over before it begins if she does that thing with her tongue, and he wants more. She sheds her pants on her way up and hooks her leg over his hip, guiding him in.

He hisses as he sinks into her. She reaches down to the table, grabs his bottle of whiskey.

"Saul's got taste," she says, and twists off the top, lifting the bottle to her lips. He watches the line of her throat as she drinks. Her touch burns like alcohol and he takes the bottle from her, slopping some down her chest, and takes a long swig. He drops the bottle roughly on the table and grabs her ass, pulling her closer, pivoting so she's the one with her back to the wall. Her eyes sparkle and she grips his biceps. She's still in her tanks and he's wearing his jacket, but frak if he's going to stop now.

He takes her, up against the wall, her fingers clawing at his back and clutching his ass, her teeth scraping over his lips. She's so hot and tight he thinks he'll melt and Kendra will find their fused bodies in the morning, probably nudge them with her immaculate boot and sneer a little. Kara bites him and he bites her right back, shoving his hand down to rub the place that makes her breath catch and her back arch. He can feel the electric current of pleasure through her like she's a live socket he's plugged into. She makes enough noise for the whole fleet to hear and he doesn't care. She's alive in his arms, and if she wants rough, well, it's her frakking birthday. For once he'll give her exactly what she wants and he'll get exactly what he wants. One way or another he's going to sleep deep tonight.


End file.
